Liara's Confession Speech
by ThomasLovesTali
Summary: In the movie, "The Dark Knight Rises, Bane reads Commissioner Gordon's Confession Speech to all of Gotham. Following the speech Jim Blake confronts the Commissioner about his lie. I decided to make a Mass Effect version. Kaidan, James, Garrus, and Tali ALL confront Liara for giving Thomas Shepard (My Shepard in the Mass Effect games) to Cerberus.


**A few days following the disastrousevents on Thessia, Major Kaidan Alenko gathered James, Garrus, Tali, EDI, and Liara in the Port Observation room of the Normandy. While Kaidan, James, Garrus, Tali, and EDI were working on a plan to rescue Thomas from Cerberus by finding the prison Kai Leng took him, Liara was watching the news about Thessia's destruction. The asari was still in a state of depression for the loss of her planet. **

**As the story on Thessia's fall was in progress, the channel was cut off. "What the hell?" Liara said. The asari went over to the TV to try to fix the problem. While working on fixing the problem, the television returned to normal. It showed the Illusive Man and Kai Leng, in hologram forms, making a speech to the entire galaxy. **

**All across the galaxy, the two men showed in hologram forms on all the alien homeworlds and Earth. The Alliance Military was watching the speech on the TV. The speech was also on "Citadel News Net" on the Citadel. The people of the Citadel, including the Council, were all surprised to see the Illusive Man.**

"**Citizens of the Galaxy!" The Illusive Man said. "Why do you continue fighting the Reapers? Don't you see you are fighting a war that cannot be won? Please, stop this nonsense and listen to me. There is one way we can defeat the Reapers. To defeat them we MUST control them." the Illusive Man continued. As the Illusive Man continues his bragging on planning to control the Reapers to the entire galaxy, Kaidan walks up to the TV. "He's insane. He's just weakening the entire galaxy's will to fight." He said. "I agree." Said Liara. "Just trying to keep all of us from destroying the Reapers so HE can control them." **

**After the Illusive Man finished his speech of controlling the Reapers, a turian soldier walked up to the hologram of the ruthless protector. "You're mad! How can you believe such a crazy idea?! After what the Reapers have done to our families, our homes, and our friends, they will PAY for EVRYTHING they have done!" The turian soldier said with pride. And a few soldiers approached their comrade and stood at his side, thus, showing support for his brave and courageous words. "Our friend is right. After everything the Reapers have done, they will pay for ALL OF IT! We owe our will to fight for future free from the reaper threat to the man who warned us about this threat, we ALL refused to believe: Commander Thomas Shepard!" said another turian soldier. All the other species roared in pride agreeing with the group of turian soldiers owing Commander Shepard for strengthening their will to fight the Reapers. **

"**Ah… Yes, Thomas Shepard. Savior of the Citadel, Commander of the Normandy, and the first human Spectre. Well where is he? I sure, as hell, don't see him. Did he go into hiding, like a coward, so he could leave ALL OF YOU to do the fighting FOR him?" The Illusive Man taunted. Even though they were disgusted with the Illusive Man calling their hero a coward, all the various alien warriors knew the Illusive Man had a point. They haven't heard anything new about Commander Thomas Shepard for quite some time.**

**Back on the Normandy, as Liara sat watching the Illusive Man continue mocking Thomas' "disappearance", Kaidan walked up to her. "We are going to go to the Citadel and find someone, who knows how to use a camera. I need to convince the galaxy that Thomas was captured by Cerberus and that he would the entire galaxy to keep fighting the Reapers. Alright?" said Kaidan. Liara shook her head in agreement. "Good." Kaidan said and returned to the others over at the bar. **

**Meanwhile, the Illusive Man started mocking the entire galaxy for how they treated Thomas. "If I remember correctly, all of you treated Thomas disrespectfully. HE was the one who was trying to prepare all of you for the Reaper invasion. And did you listen to him? NO! All of you thought he was crazy. And now, when the Reapers finally showed themselves to ALL OF YOU! You started respecting the Commander. Am I right?" The Illusive Man finished. **

**After hearing all of this, the Alliance and the Council were ashamed. They knew their archenemy was right about how they treated Thomas. When Thomas was killed one month after the Battle of the Citadel, they took this chance to destroy ALL records on the Commander, destroyed all the evidence of the Reapers existing, and pretended they didn't who the Commander was when spoken to by reporters who wanted the story on Commander Shepard's death AND return.**

**The Illusive Man, then, brought up Tom's alliance with Cerberus. "I 'm sure there are still a lot of you who still feel betrayed when you heard about Thomas being a member of Cerberus." The Illusive Man said. "Well you don't the FULL story." He finished. Everyone was wondering what the hell the Illusive Man is talking about.**

**Back on the Normandy, Liara's eyes widened. She knew what the Illusive Man was talking about. "Allow me to tell ALL OF YOU how Thomas got involved with Cerberus through the words of famous Prothean researcher AND Illium's greatest information broker: Dr. Liara T' Soni ." When Liara's name rings their ears, Kaidan, James, Garrus, and Tali looked up at the TV in suspicion and walked up to Liara. EDI, on the other hand, left the room believing Kaidan, James, Garrus, and Tali should listen for themselves.**

**The Illusive Man looks down at Liara's Confession Speech to read it out loud to the entire galaxy and it reads:**

"_**Commander Thomas Shepard did NOT fake death. One month following the Battle of the Citadel, the Normandy was attacked by the Collectors. Shepard WAS killed in that attack. One month after the destruction of the Normandy, I, Liara T' Soni, went searching for his body so I could give him a proper funeral. During my search, I was captured by Cerberus operative Miranda Lawson, and she brought me to the Illusive Man. The Illusive Man told me the Shadow Broker was planning to sell Thomas to the Collectors. After telling me about the Shadow Broker's plans, The Illusive Man made me a deal: I recovered Thomas' bodyfrom the Shadow Broker and deliver it to him, he would bring Thomas back to life. In return, Thomas will work for Cerberus.**_

**As the speech continued, the entire galaxy, including the Alliance and the Citadel Council, listened in shock and horror. All that time they believed Thomas faked death in order to join Cerberus was really a lie. **

**On the Normandy, Kaidan, James, Garrus, and Tali are shocked to learn that Liara was responsible for Thomas getting involved with the Illusive Man. Liara watched with her mouth open in fear, knowing the truth of her alliance with Cerberus is being revealed.**

_**"After retrieving Thomas' body from the Shadow Broker, I gave Thomas to Cerberus. Because not only did they give me a silver of hope, but they said they could rebuild him. While Cerberus was bringing Thomas back, I, to my shame, kept this hidden from my friends and crew mates of the Normandy because I feared they would ALL hate me for destroying the reputation of their friend and commander. I screwed it all up. I barely escaped with my own life. When I gave Thomas to Cerberus, I told myself I was doing it for HIM. For a chance to bring him back! But I knew Cerberus was going to use Thomas for their own dirty work and I made sure it happened. Because… I couldn't let him go." **_

**Kaidan looked down at Liara in disgust. Now knowing the truth behind Thomas' alliance with Cerberus, the major knew Liara was responsible for that heartbreaking reunion between him and Thomas back on Horizon. **

**Liara, with tears in her eyes, knows that a lot of people are going to nail her to the wall for this selfish action she has done to the hero the galaxy admires.**

_** "Thomas, my former friend and ex-lover, if you are listening to this: I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you involved with Cerberus. I'm sorry I destroyed the friendship between you and Major Kaidan Alenko. I'm sorry I didn't let all of our friends know I was responsible for putting you in this traitorous and questionable position. If it is revenge you want Shepard, I promise you that when this war is over, I, Dr. Liara T' Soni, will turn myself in to the Alliance and I will accept my punishment for my selfishness. And now that my confession has been spoken, it is time for the entire galaxy to accept the truth. AND it is time for me, Dr. Liara T' Soni, to resign as a prothean researcher and information broker."**_

**The Illusive Man finished Liara's speech. "And do you accept the punishment of this famous woman?!" He shouted out. Everybody agreed to this. "Do you blame her for destroying your admiration of your favorite hero: Commander Thomas Shepard?!" The Illusive Man shouted out. Again everyone agreed to this. The entire galaxy was enraged to learn the one asari everyone admired for her knowledge on the Protheans, was responsible for making everyone believe Thomas Shepard, their favorite hero, was a traitor to the Council, the Alliance, and betrayed everything he believed in.**

**With her confession speech read throughout the entire galaxy, Liara's reputation has been destroyed, her name has been stripped from all the schools she had attended, all her books on Protheans were burned, and has been declared a traitor to the Alliance and the Asari people.**

**Back on the Normandy, Kaidan, James, Garrus, and Tali were all standing behind and looking down at a devastated Liara. "All that time." Kaidan said. "All that time, we thought Thomas was dead. He was in the hands of Cerberus because of you. And you didn't bother telling me, Garrus, Tali, Wrex, Joker, Dr. Chakwas, and Admiral Anderson about what you did?" Kaidan finished. After a few moments of silence, Liara finally said something. "I was afraid you would all hate me for what I did to Thomas." She said. **

"**So instead of telling all of us AND the rest of the galaxy about what you did to Thomas, you chose the cowardly path and hid on Illium for two years and just allowed Cerberus to spread all of those LIES about "Thomas faking death so he could join Cerberus" like it was nothing!" Garrus said in a fit of rage. Liara knew Garrus was right. She did hide on Illium for two years hunting down the Shadow Broker and didn't bother letting the entire galaxy know the truth. "The galaxy needed a hero." Liara said in defense of her decision on not telling her friends and the entire galaxy about her selfishness.**

"**Yeah?" James said. "Well that hero is needed now more than ever. You betrayed everyone you fought alongside with, including Thomas." James finished. **

**Liara stood up and turned around to look at Kaidan, James, Garrus, and Tali. "I know what I did. I know Thomas had to be Cerberus' "pet" while fighting the Collectors. But the Council and the Alliance weren't doing anything about the Collectors were they?" She said but continued. "The Alliance and the Council didn't care about Thomas being dead. All they did was take all the credit of Thomas' actions and left him too rot. One day, you Kaidan. James. Garrus. Tali. You four will find yourselves in the same position I was in and you will make the same decision I made. And when you four do, I hope you each have a FRIEND like I DID… To take the fall for YOUR selfish deed, allow THEIR own reputation to be destroyed, and have all of THEIR admirers hate THEM for their "betrayal"… So YOU can hide in the shadows and not having to worry about your reputation being destroyed and your admirers hating you for being the one destroying their hero's good name!" Liara said in anger knowing THIS is what she did to Thomas.**

**Disgusted to hear what she said, Kaidan shook his head at Liara. "Your reputation looks pretty destroyed to me, T'Soni." He said but continued. "No wonder Thomas was so hostile towards you on Mars." Kaidan finished and walked away. **

**Garrus angrily looked at Liara. "He saved you on Therum all those years ago and you sold him to Cerberus. Hope you're happy you didn't have worry about getting yelled at by Kaidan on Horizon, you coward." He said and left to return to the main battery.**

**James shook his head in disgust and left. After James left the room, Tali looked at Liara and smacked her in the face. "You bitch. You saw all those monstrous experiment Cerberus had done during our hunt for Saren. And still… You gave them Thomas like all those monstrous experiments were nothing." She said and left.**

**Liara was left alone, crying. Now knowing that her reputation has been destroyed and all those who admire her now hate her. She couldn't blame them for it. She didn't blame Kaidan, Garrus, and Tali for they said to her either. She looked out the window to see the stars. "I promise you, Thomas." She said to herself. "I promise you when this war is over…. I am going to face the consequences of my actions." She said. "If I go to prison for life. I will go to prison for life." **

**THE END**


End file.
